


Jealousy

by dwj



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj
Summary: set sometime after rotd, no spoilers. 13/Jack ONESHOT
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is a bit of a random one shot, i was looking through prompts on tumblr and the idea was sparked from there. just a short little piece set sometime after the special, explores the idea of jack and the doctor travelling solo. hope you enjoy!
> 
> originally posted on tumblr.  
> prompt: "that's a weird way of apologising"

**Jealousy.**

"All I'm saying is that you don't need to flirt with every single being you meet."

Her tone was full of exasperation as she called behind her, not bothering to see if he was following. She stopped at the console with her back still to the door, the sound of the TARDIS doors shutting barely reaching her ears before buttons were pressed, switches were flipped and they were off.

She took a step back from the console once she'd set the coordinates for their next destination, refusing to turn however even as she heard the footsteps of her companion approaching.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?"

He emphasised the word _jealousy_ and The Doctor rolled her eyes, finally turning to face him she raised a curious eyebrow.

"Jealousy?" She repeated back to him, her tone was even but he saw her lip twitch as she tried to bite back a smirk, she was well aware of the game he was playing and he knew that.

Jack offered her a shrug, not bothering to hide his smirk as he stepped closer until there was only small distance between them. He had at least couple of inches on her now, however, despite the odd remark about her pocket sized stature he was still careful not to push his luck, _well_ not at first anyway.

"I just call it like I see it Doc."

Her eyes narrowed a touch and finally a small smile crossed her lips.

"I am not jealous."

Jack regarded her with an expression of disbelief and gave pause for a moment before nodding at her blatant lie.

"And I wasn't flirting."

It was her turn to look at him in disbelief.

"You're always flirting." She accused.

She wasn't wrong. The first time they had met, Jack had _tried_ to use his charm on both him and Rose in order to enact his scam, though it had worked more on Rose than The Doctor themselves. Flirting was a part of who he was, all part of the _Harkness charm._

Jack had flirted his way _out_ of as many situations as he'd gotten himself into but since he had rejoined The Doctor aboard the TARDIS his reasons behind flirting had changed somewhat. It had been millennia since the pair had last seen each other let alone travelled together and though a lot had changed, at the same time, so many things were the same.

Sure, he still used his charm to get them out of a pinch on occasion, but mostly these days his actions were usually to get a reaction out of The Doctor, something she was very aware of.

Silently hoping that he hadn't _actually_ made her mad, _well_ mad enough to hit him at least — that had always been a Tyler trait and although she looked a lot like their old friend, he hoped that was all they had in common — he reached out a hand and tucked a finger under her chin, she met his gaze and didn't hit him which he took as a good sign.

"Y'know you're the only one I really wanna flirt with right?"

She huffed a laugh but made no effort to remove his hand or step away, amused as she was and as _Jack_ as he was, they shared something that neither could really explain, something that had lasted through the millennia they were apart and both were sure wouldn't diminish.

"Is that your way of apologising?"

He didn't need to apologise, she would never ask him to apologise for being _him_ just as he would never hold her to account for the things she had done, it was by far not the best way to handle things but they had been around long enough, and suffered through enough judgement by others to bestow it upon each other.

"Is it working?" He asked anyway, leaning in until their faces were mere breaths apart.

She could drag it out, let him continue to play his game, introduce her own, but The Doctor had never been known for their patience. Instead she unfolded her arms and reached out for the lapels of his coat, she'd always loved the coat, tugging gently and hoping he would take the hint that she was done playing, _for now._

His initial reaction was a small chuckle followed by a quiet _"Yes ma'am."_ moments before their lips met.


End file.
